This invention relates to constant running release bearing assemblies, and more particularly to flexibility of movement of constant running release bearing members for accommodating axial misalignments.
Prior art release bearings have been designed with very little flexibility, and hence have lacked adequate compensation for axial misalignments encountered in the operation of friction clutches. Many prior art systems simply rely on tolerances within the release bearings per se for misalignment compensation. Such reliance is misplaced, however, to the extent that it often gives rise to shorter release bearing life, particularly where heavy duty clutch plates are involved.
In addition, prior art clutch assemblies include no protection against overstroking or movement beyond desirable limits resulting in damage to the clutch release levers. Typically the levers become bent and do not properly engage the release bearing.
Moreover, prior art assemblies have not included adequate wear limit indicators, which can avoid potentially large expense. For example, where rivets are utilized to secure the clutch linings, excessive wear of clutch linings will result in grooving of pressure plates and/or flywheels. In subsequent repairs, the clutch must be disassembled, and the plates must be machined to remove the grooving damage caused by exposed rivets during operation of the clutch beyond the useful life of clutch linings.
An improvement is therefore needed which will address the problems of (1) axial misalignment, a particular problem where heavy duty clutch plates are involved, and (2) axial limits of movement of release bearings both to prevent overstroking, and as related to the use of a clutch beyond the useful life of clutch linings.